


甜甜傻傻短篇集

by dunbu



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunbu/pseuds/dunbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>名字修改一下，成了个短篇集，不一定会保持更新频率但求每篇都不坑~~~自糖发源地，请看我的嘴型——甜甜甜甜甜甜甜甜甜</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 爱我你就抱抱我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忙着忙着忽然忙完了~~湿兄弟不发糖木有关系~~来一章甜甜的奖励自己！！（标题废）

  
涩谷兄妹交换了一下眼神，再转过头去面对桌子那头坐着的，挑起眉毛横着瞧他俩的javi。

西班牙人看上去可不太高兴。

他的师弟，只是从某种意义上这么称呼，alex心里面哼了一声——yuzuru低着头站在旁边，轻轻拉着他傻瓜师兄的运动外套，小声劝说他别闹腾。

“别动yuzu，你坐下。”javi拉过他，摁在旁边的座位上。

“拜托，老兄……”alex哀嚎一声，“你看，我们不是有意要瞒着你，不过就是小小地拍了一个有趣的画面……”

“你随便找了个人搂yuzu了！”

javi一副“我平时真是看错你”的神态，压低声音在休息厅对alex低吼。

maia在哥哥旁边听着，翻了个白眼，默默心道“白痴们”，趴在桌上玩起了手机，偶尔给yuzu递上一个同情的眼神。

然而yuzu却抿着嘴，偷偷一脸愉悦地看着恋人为自己吃味，顺便凑过去厚道地解释

“javi，那是我的队友木原龙一先生，双人滑选手，不是‘随便找了个人’”。

alex猛点头，跟着复述到：“那是木原君，双人滑选手……”

“我才管你那么多。”手撑到桌子上，javi学着某部电影里黑衣墨镜的大佬一样瞪眼，好不霸道，

“总之，我就这么说，不许上传那段托举的东东！我、不、准。”

抱起双臂，西班牙超人给了个结论。

alex冷哼一声，得意地抬抬下巴。

“伙计这你说了可不算，yuzuru和木原君早就同意了，是吧yuzu……”

然后alex五官纠结地接收到yuzu一脸愧疚耸肩的意思，显然是“如果我师兄说不行，那就不行”。

上帝啊，这对目中无人的混蛋！

收起心中的怒火，涩谷哥哥几乎是立马开启了狗腿模式。

“嘿嘿，javi老兄，有得商量，有得商量。您看这样行不行……”

他双手交握一下，再尊敬地比了比面前坐着的这对小情人，

“您来托着这位可爱的小朋友，我们再录一版，恶毒地刷掉木原君这个B角！如何？”

yuzu看见他的师兄又挑起了眉毛，这次是以有趣为出发点。

哎，可怜的龙一桑。yuzu撇撇嘴。

* * *

“就这样，腰部往上一点的位置，你们先练习一遍。OK？”

alex忙活着驱散围观好事者们，他的妹妹在旁边摇头念叨着“不成啊不成”。

javi让yuzu背对他，手认真地在师弟的腰上寻找着那个双人托举时的恰当位置。

“啊……”

忽然谁这样叫唤了一声，alex四处望。

javi却不需要寻找声音的来源，他头穿过yuzu的肩膀，体贴地问：“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

但那显然也不是他的小男友在不舒服的时候会有的反应。

yuzu咬着下唇摇摇头，javi便掐住他的身体打算再试一试。

“嗯哼……”

javi把yuzu立马转过来面向自己，担忧地观察着他的脸，

“怎么了到底？你都直不起身来？腰疼？或许比赛扭伤还没好？”

“不……不是……我……我不要拍了。”

yuzu慌乱地抓住javi的手掌，扭动着身体离开他的师兄。

alex隔得不远，听到这噩耗差点没哭出来。

他冲过来怒视javi。

“瞧瞧，你让他没有安全感了！所以我就说了，你这身材玩儿不了托举……”

下一秒alex就被javi一掌捂住脸，稀里哗啦地被推到一边。

“去你的安全感！”

javi拉过yuzu，死死地固定住对方，认真地看着他，

“你是怕我把你摔了吗yuzu？”

日本男孩脸绯红地，把头摇得像拨浪鼓，他只想快点离开javi钳制自己的手掌和这大庭广众的休息室。

“alex你们用木原君那段就好了！我同意了同意了！”

然后他拉起javi的手快速地找到路线夺门而逃。

alex从地上爬起来，沮丧地从摄录机里拿出空荡荡的储存卡。

“真可惜……他们俩要是完成这个动作……这段可就宝贝了……”

maia嚼着口香糖，“你和爆点这种东西，就是没有缘分。”

* * *

 

javi被拉着风风火火往外走，也没关心究竟要被带到什么地方，只念叨着

“你怎么能跟那家伙说不让我举呢？知不知道这样有损我的名声？”

yuzu却也没有在听，只一路东张西望，凭着印象，总算是找到一个安静的所在，把巴拉巴拉的师兄和自己丢进去，然后锁门。

周围漆黑一片，应该是个杂物间。

javi以为对方是想跟自己道歉，正准备继续控诉，却立马被紧紧抱住。

因为没有料到，他向后倒了几步，背撞在了墙壁上。

“嘿……”

yuzu的脑袋死死靠住自己的颈窝，他也不太能瞧得见对方是什么表情，

“我说，好吧，我喜欢你主动什么的。但可别打算用这招混过去，没用。你得给我好好解释解释，什么叫‘用木原君那段就好’，我这儿可还吃着醋呢……“

无视掉西班牙人叽里呱啦的英语，yuzu不耐烦地捉住对方在空中挥舞着的手臂，往下拉，紧紧箍住自己的腰。

“哼……”

随后他终于再次吐露出这样的声音，就像刚才在休息室。

这已经是很明显的提示了，javi忽然就住了嘴。

“……yuzu？”他晃了晃怀里的人，

“你刚才……是想让我抱你吗？”

yuzu的头发在javi颈窝磨蹭，喉咙像往常一样咕噜着。

他抬起头，借着杂物间毛玻璃门板透进来的微光，看着恋人睁得大大的眼睛。

“我……喜欢你抱我……”yuzu有一点害羞但一如既往坦率地表白，“非常喜欢……”

javi立刻把纤瘦的身体往怀抱里揉，鼻子在对方的脖子处深吸一口气，淡淡身体甜香立刻让他万分满足。

“我没办法被你举起来……”男孩还在恋人耳边委屈地解释着，“你一碰到腰，它就好麻，手和脚也是的。”

“嘘……”javi捉住yuzu的下巴，一边轻轻啄吻对方微翘的嘴唇，一边道歉，

“对不起……我光顾着和alex斗气。我以为，为你吃点醋什么的你会觉得很开心……”

“噗呲……”yuzu忽然轻轻笑起来，

“我确实很开心啊……我喜欢，你为我变成笨蛋的样子。”

黑暗中javi也能看到他的男孩眼睛里闪烁着天真又诱人的光芒。

他和恋人一起傻笑，然后拥抱着开始一个长长的吻。

嗯……准确说，有点过于长了，javi却好像一直没有要结束的打算。

期间yuzu忍不住轻轻提醒。

 “嗯……javi……哈……我们，好像要……彩排……的……”

javi的手正在yuzuT恤底下忙活，他掐了下男孩的腰窝，对方就立刻呻吟着没办法再勤奋地念叨彩排的事儿。

“专心点，这儿正亲嘴呢。”

* * *

 

小情人们安心偷闲的杂物间外面隐隐约约传来各种呼唤。

  
欧美line叉着腰：“javier！javi你这懒家伙！彩排群舞了！快出来！我们还得TM的把你举起来呢！！”

日本line拍着手掌：“yuzu~~结弦~哈牛桑~呜啾啾~快出来~mao酱要暴走了哦~~~”

alex：啧啧，何必分开找，他俩现在绝对贴在一块儿呢！

* * *

 

“嗯，我知道了！太好了！谢谢！”

木原放下手机，舒了一口气“啊……真是太好了”。

“刚才涩谷君给我打电话说，还是用我托举羽生君的那段视频呢！”

他兴奋地告诉旁边的成美这个好消息。

“之前说不能用的时候，我可失望了哈哈……”

高桥成美摸摸下巴。

“嗯……木原君……”她同情地拍拍搭档的肩膀，

“等那兄妹俩把视频上传以后，你先躲着那个西班牙人一阵子。记得哦。”

“嗨。嗨？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每段小视频都有小海盗的怨念在镜头外晃荡~~晃荡~~晃荡~~


	2. 微风和小船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家小姐在湖边混时间，却意外撞破恋爱现场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞了很久的一篇，昨天完成工作就打出来了，不太会写第三人视角所以将就看（其实什么视角都不太能写），就是为了满足自己的窥视癖而已……

Zoe很庆幸短途旅行能耗在如此风景秀丽又清净可爱的小湖边。

她坐在岸边唯一一家咖啡馆中寻思着新书的内容，有些散漫地在笔电上敲敲打打，实则大半时间都花在四处眺望上。

清新的空气和不时窜到湖面上的白色飞鸟，让Zoe思考是不是该调整下行程，或许可以在马德里多呆几天。

一开始预定那家不太多人推荐的旅馆时心里面很是忐忑，如今想来真是世事难料。

这里地方偏僻，游客稀少，遇上淡季就更轮到她这种恐惧人群宅鬼大幸运。

想到这里，Zoe又自在地伸了个懒腰。

 

一阵温和的风吹来，湖边的木制简易码头上停放着的两艘小船轻轻摇摆，那是供给不多的游人使用的（当然有兴致划船的游人就更少了）。

经营着小船的老板，也是咖啡店的所有者Anto，是个友善的本地人，蓄着络腮胡看起来年纪却不大。

他告诉Zoe如果想划船去湖心可以对她免费，毕竟连续几天一直耗在冷清小店里而不急着去景点拍照留念的客人也算是让人印象深刻。

作家小姐的多动全用在了自己的电脑上，让她划船享受浪漫什么的简直是太造作了。

“谢了Anto，小船们看起来让人没有安全感。”

Anto挤挤眼睛，Zoe吐槽他的破船也不生气。

“嘿，每周都会检查维修呢。说起来，今天还有预订，早上我又认真作了下准备。”

Zoe笑道，“还有预定这一说的？”

“怎么没有，也有像你一样，喜欢这个人烟稀少的所在嘛……啊，说人人到，嗨Javi！”

Zoe抬头，一个俊俏的黑发西班牙年轻人登登踏着木板正朝里走来。

他和Anto欢笑着碰了下拳头，看起来不是一般的熟。

Zoe觉得来人有点面善，大概是脸盲症？

“船准备好了。救生衣穿好再下去，两个人落水我是照顾不过来的。”

Anto探探头，“你约的人呢？”

“我给他画了地图，”

Javi歪了歪脖子，不经意瞟到旁边座位上的Zoe，一边和她友好地互相点头，一边继续说，

“但是我得去接一下，这个地方也确实不好找。”

 

Zoe写作的职业习惯，让她非本意地全程关注了Javi和Anto的对话——清静是好，连着几天都没碰上什么有意思的人供自己观察，也是闷坏了。

 

“哈，前几天我去进货听lima说了，你带了个外国小朋友回家。要我说让他自己找来真是太不理智了。”

Javi挠挠头，不安地四处望望。

“是哈……我看我现在就去吧。”

说着便又登登登跑掉了。

 

看着Javi的背影Anto噗呲笑出声。

“这家伙，地图什么的也太幼稚了。”

 

Zoe捧着下巴饶有趣味地想象起来，也许是，可爱的恋爱方式？

她开始猜想Javi希望“外国小朋友”自己找到这个地点的那份心意。

前些天自己一不小心走过弯曲的小路发现这里的时候，双眼心胸忽然一阵畅快，那种惊喜也是不小的。

看来Javi是个可爱的家伙，就是有点傻里傻气的。

不知道他的“小朋友”又是什么样的人呢？

 

这么在脑袋里面半虚构地描绘着一对情侣，Zoe忽然注意到前方码头那里不知什么时候出现一个细长的身影。

渐渐走近了，似乎是一个亚裔男孩。

对，是个东方人的样子。

Zoe睁大了眼睛，她不是很了解亚洲人的审美，但在她看来，这是个很漂亮的孩子。

乌黑柔软的头发扑在额前，不时被微风吹起露一点皮肤看起来甚是乖巧。往眉头下探望，男孩拥有一对特别……特别的眼睛——亮到隔着这段距离也能看清楚在闪耀光芒的眼球（Zoe觉得新眼镜配得不错），眼尾上挑着，像Zoe之前看过的日本妖怪志中插图上那勾人的邪魅形状，但此时嵌在男孩脸上，透露出的却全是天真和纯粹的影子。

Zoe观察着东方年轻人，脑袋里面却意外地冒出Javi的形象。

待看到男孩的手里捏着一张纸，从这里能看到纸背上被马克笔透出来的胡乱线条。

她微微啊了一下，确认了自己的猜想。

Javi这个幸运的家伙。

 

东方人看起来很喜欢湖边，他闭着眼睛深呼吸了几下，脸上带着满足的微笑，不过没多久就爬上来了一点焦躁。

噗……早到的Javi这下要变成迟到的Javi了。

Zoe正准备让Anto注意到男孩，招呼他进来等，就听见熟悉的登登登，Javi的身影飞过店门，停在了男孩面前。

 

“Yuzu！我去接你了！没想到和你岔开……”

歪歪脖子，Javi讨好地看着对方。

Zoe看到被称作Yuzu的漂亮孩子翻了翻白眼，他的眼睛做起这样的表情显得有点好笑。

挥挥手里的纸张，Yuzu的英语尚算能听，

“我又不是笨蛋！很快就找到啦！”

语气里关不住的骄傲和可爱。

Zoe无奈地笑了：哎呀糟糕，真是个讨人喜欢的男孩。

Javi嬉皮笑脸地拿过地图，折好放进背包。

Yuzu努力维持着“我有点点生气”的表情，却被Javi在眼角突袭的轻吻打破僵局。

他眨了眨左眼，轻轻笑出来，用自己的母语（大概是）嘟囔了句什么。

Javi嗯哼笑着，伸出手拥抱他，却被阻止了。

Yuzu脑袋往咖啡馆这边转过来，羞涩的眼神正和Zoe对上。

Zoe脊背一紧，非常不好意思地对探头看过来的Javi和Yuzu举手致歉。

Javi并没有露出什么尴尬的神色，而是跟之前一样，友好地回了一个潇洒的微笑给Zoe。

然后他扳过恋人的脑袋，认真地开始一个温柔的吻。

Zoe想，见鬼的非礼勿视吧，这是她见过的最引人注目的一对，哪怕现在湖边就她一个人在打量小情人，也不打算收敛了。

男孩肩膀起先有点紧张地耸着，慢慢的，似乎被Javi传达的爱意融化，也扶上Javi捧着自己脸颊的双手，甜蜜地配合这个吻直到结束。

Javi离开Yuzu的唇后继续看了他的恋人一会儿，接着满足地把人揉进了怀里。

他们就这样在不远处的小码头上安静地拥抱着，然后过一会儿开始一摇一晃地转圈，有节奏地，好像在跳不成规矩的可爱华尔兹。

Zoe就一直带着自己也没意识到的微笑，注视着年轻的恋人在这个不会被人（自己不算，Zoe这么说）围观的天地中自由地舞蹈着。

至少现在他们的心里，肯定划着全世界最绚丽的舞步。

 

直到Javi牵着Yuzu过来和Anto打招呼，Zoe才假装把注意力放回笔电上，但在这之前，她愉快地接收到一个从旁经过的Yuzu递来的带着微笑的眼神。

“划船去了老兄！”

“必须穿上这个。”Anto再次强调，从吧台出来，拿出了橘红色的两套救生衣。

Javi撇撇嘴，“真难看。”

Anto挑起眉毛，“掉湖里就更难看了。”

安静立在旁边的Yuzu带着笑意说，“是为了安全，穿上吧。”

男孩温柔地看着挑眉毛的男友拿过衣服给自己套上，顺手还抚平了他穿戴中翘起来的头发。

“要死了，快上别处亲热去。”

Anto叉着腰赶人，回头又找补了一句，

“但别在我船上亲热，那可不是游艇！”

Javi大笑着把满脸通红的Yuzu带了出去。

码头的尽头，两个人在上船前又仔细检查了下救生衣，Javi搂了搂Yuzu，似乎有点不满意厚厚的泡沫破坏了拥抱的紧密。

男孩笑着摇头，捧着爱人的脸亲了亲，腻够了这才一起小心翼翼踏上船。

Javi稍微研究了一会儿桨，便自在地让小船悠然地往湖心荡去。

待船即将行远时，Yuzu侧过头对着咖啡馆这边坐着的Zoe（Zoe想应该是的）使劲挥了挥手。

他张嘴大笑着，表情说不出来的坦荡柔软，天真烂漫。

Zoe也笑着摇了摇手臂，注视着小船慢慢越走越远。

Anto端着咖啡自顾自地坐在了还在走神的作家小姐对面。

“我这两条船怕是有些时候没被情侣带去玩喽，”

他边说边望着湖面笑，

“也是第一次招待这么特别的情侣哈哈。”

Zoe回过头纠正Anto，

“应该是‘这么般配的情侣’。”

“哈哈……是的，日本男孩很可爱，Fernandez家的Javier也是出了名的可爱。”

“是日本人吗？”

“你不认识他们俩？”

Anto瞪大眼睛，随后又点点头，起身走开，

“不过也是啦，你不看滑冰的话，确实不一定认识。”

 

听到滑冰，Zoe忽然就对刚见到Javi时的那阵熟悉感恍然大悟。

虽然平时对竞技项目没有什么兴趣，但是像奥运会这样的大赛，被强迫灌输式的也是了解到一些。

何况今年的冬奥会，感谢发达的网络世界，好几个名字在她的社交圈子里闪耀了好几天。

 

没有忍耐住好奇心，Zoe在笔电上输入了Javi的名字，试了几个拼写错误后，很快就找到了百科。

照片上的Javi一样英俊，不过还是真人更加引人侧目些。

意外的是，她很容易就在关联人物中找到了Yuzu。（难道是公开恋情？）

Yuzuru Hanyu，年轻的世界冠军。

看到图片中男孩在赛场露出的神情，Zoe脑袋里又冒出方才那个柔软可爱的小家伙，啊，自己还真不是一般的幸运。

往下随意翻看了一会儿，新闻中对两人的恋情倒一副全不知晓的状态，只因为同一个教练的关系，而常常被拿来摆在一起罢了。

倒是有群女孩子们热烈地在讨论两人交往的可能性，分析相处的细节，不过，Zoe笑，再怎么也没有自己刚才看到的那样真实。

 

Zoe平静了一下，决定写几封邮件，一直以来都没有什么心情给朋友们报告近况，但今天也算有点新鲜事可以八卦了。

可不是谁都能刚好撞到世界第一的情侣甜蜜恋爱现场的。

她打开页面，花了十分钟写好了所有要说的话，在发送前仔细检查了一遍。

随着邮件的描述，Zoe回想起来Javi和Yuzu在面前的码头上那个缠绵又清纯的吻，以及他们递给她的笑容和自由的神情。

那个年轻的被叫做Yuzu的世界冠军，其实是个敏感又温暖的孩子呢。

既会捕捉到有双在旁悄悄注视的眼睛，又忽而会转头大笑着对自己挥手道再见。

Zoe这么想着，忽然惭愧地摇摇头。

她咬了咬嘴唇，最终删掉了写好的文字，并且去掉了发送栏里面两个无关紧要的联系人，只留下一个名字，然后着手重新开始敲键盘。

 

 

亲爱的May，

到了马德里第三天才给你写信，真的很抱歉。

我很好，希望你也好。

我在这里找到了一个非常适合写作的地方。

你一定又会说明明出来散心却又胡想乱写什么的，但我就是这样的人啦所以就请不用再吐槽了。

 

我已经不再为那件事情烦恼了。

有时候想多一点，我们一生的时间不算长，要烦恼的有趣事情却不少。而为了糟糕的人浪费光阴是最要不得的。

 

上封信里你提到想要换工作，抱歉我没有太多的话能给你讲。

我们在两个太不相同的专业领域。如果能有什么共通的地方，我只能说，跟随自己的心，并且不忘记最初的自己。

我相信你一直都是一个非常有主见，且有能力控制这份主见的人，希望你能尽快从疑虑中走出来。

 

旅途中并没有太多见闻，这也怪我不乐意去人多的地方。

啊，不过今天在咖啡馆看到一对可爱的情侣，可爱到让人不自觉的想要恋爱了。

就这样。

祝你一切都好，亲爱的。

                                                                                                                                                       你的

                                                                                                                                                       Zoe

                                                                                                                                                                                   

         

点了发送键，Zoe托着腮再往湖面瞧去，小小的黑点在湖心若隐若现，她却仿佛能听见情侣的喃喃私语。

糟糕，真的想要恋爱了呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘘……要保密噗噗噗。

**Author's Note:**

> 为故事内容服务，有些年份和细节被修改或者是无视了，脑洞么，请大家不要当真，开心就好。


End file.
